That Bad Boy Appeal
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Most girls tend to love a bad boy. And Allura's no exception, perhaps loving 'em to an unhealthy obsession. Will reality match up to her imagination and novels, or will she find herself crashing and burning at the hands of her very own bad boy love?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Voltron or the characters in this story. That honor belongs to World Event Productions. I make no money off of this fic. It's done purely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

-Michelle

He had the palest blonde hair she had ever seen, the long, platinum curls tied back with a bold blue ribbon. That ribbon off set his eyes, the already striking blue made even more so now as they flashed hot with his anger. But there was more to the look than just rage, desire burning in those depths, and just as dangerous as anything else he had shown her since she had started this game. Another woman, someone just a little bit smarter than she, would have backed down from seeing it. But she didn't feel very smart, her own temper spiking, anger spilling into her gaze as she glared a challenge at him.

He didn't like the look she gave him, his own eyes narrowing into the fiercest expression ever leveled her way. She refused to give way, refused to let even a single finger betray how she shook inside. But the shaking didn't all have to do with intimidation. She could admit to some part of her being excited, fascinated by this man and the situation that had thrown them together. The very same situation that had him standing before her, hands planted firmly on either side of her, effectively boxing her in. She should have been scared, should have let her voice ring out in a scream. Instead she mocked him with her smile, stubbornly lifting her chin higher. His own jaw clenched in response, but she didn't believe for one-second he'd hit her.

"You little fool." He spat out angrily. His hands went from flat against the wall on either side of her, to grasping hold of both her arms. She couldn't quite muffle her gasp, reacting to the contact of hot skin on hot skin at his touch.

His eyes remained angry, his mouth a cruel sneer. "It's too late to run." He told her, already bending down to take the kiss she had wanted to give him. There was nothing gentle or loving about that kiss, his mouth hard, unyielding. He was too demanding, taking everything she offered and then some, his tongue ruthlessly plundering against her inexperienced own.

It was brutal, it was harsh. It was everything a woman raised to be gentle and proper should have rebelled against. But in this moment, with his lips moving over hers, she felt none of those things. Wild and wanton, bold and daring, she learnt fast, leveling her own brutal passion against his. He continued to hold her, but she was in no hurry to get away. Thrills coursed through her, molten heat burning in her veins. She wanted more, and she wasn't going to wait for his lead.

Shifting in his grip, her hands lay flat against his chest. He wore only the thinnest of shirts, and she could feel every hard muscle through it. He was warm, skin almost feverish in feel as her hands began to glide down the planes of his stomach. Lower yet, fingers bunching up the fabric, pulling the shirt free of his belt. She thought him oblivious to what she was doing, but as her fingers touched directly on his skin, a ragged sound was torn from him.

Her eyes widened just slightly. She looked up at him, almost defiant in the moment. He stared back at her, angry, almost flinching when she teasingly tested her fingers on the coarse hairs that left a trail that vanished abruptly under the waist band of his pants. "Just remember..." He all but hissed, his fingers digging into her arms so that her lily white skin would bear their bruises. "You started this!" His angry smile promised he would be the one to finish it, his hands transferring their grip to her gown. With a mighty heavy, the fabric of her bodice ripped apart, buttons flying everywhere.

She was mildly appalled, thinking he had just ruined a small fortune in designer elegance. But more than that, she was shamelessly, meeting his gaze rather than shying away. Her bosom heaved, the action drawing his gaze to her newly revealed breasts. Her nipples seemed to tighten under his inspection, almost hurting as they stiffened. For all her daring, all her taunting, she was yet unprepared for the experience when he bent and roughly took hold of one aching nipple between his lips.

"Ahhhhh!" She all but screamed, the sound as surprised as it was pleased. "AHHHHH!" Again that sound, her voice sounding so different to her own ears. "Ahhhhh!" But the sound was no longer a pleasured scream. It was more wail than anything, and increasing in pitch. Louder and sharper, hurting Allura's ears, the girl wondering just when that sound would stop. And then she blinked, the words on the page blurring as a connection was made.

"Damn it!" Allura screamed, and flung the book across her bed. It didn't make the floor, bouncing harmlessly on the mattress instead. The cover seemed to mock her, a couple very much like the one described inside the book, laying entwined in a torrid embrace. An embrace she had barely gotten to enjoy, that damnable alarm going off, interrupting her just as she had gotten to the good part of the book.

That alarm kept on ringing, a high pitched screech that aggravated her ears. Allura wanted to cover her ears with her pillow, to do something, anything to drown out the noise. But there was no ignoring it, the sound a hailing that called all who heard it to their proper stations. Allura hated that sound, as much as she hated what it signified, the girl knowing that an enemy was approaching. It was most likely some crony of King Zarkon, some glory seeking war veteran come to lay yet another claim on Arus in the name of planet Doom.

"I wish they would give it a break even for just one day." Allura grumbled to herself. She was slow to get up, confidant whoever the enemy was, they would hold back the worst of their attacks until she was ready. Not that Allura put any extra thought into her experience, remaining dressed in one of her more casual outfits. Pink and showing barely any skin, it was loose enough to be comfortable. The perfect outfit for lazing about the castle on her day off.

She didn't get days off very often, and had been looking forward to spending it curled up with a good book. Some trashy romance novel her nanny would have pitched a fit over to know it existed. It was just one of a dozen entertainments formally forbidden to her, Allura taking pride on how she got around the restrictions placed upon her. She may be a princess, but it didn't mean she had to be some prude no matter what her Nanny thought otherwise.

Daring though she was, Allura wasn't entirely foolish. She knew there would be hell to pay if the book was discovered. And so she took the time to hide it, the trashy novel joining others of a similar kind behind a secret panel in the wall. It was Allura's own treasure, the books a vital element towards keeping her sane. The alarm worked to do the opposite, her ears ringing from the loud wailing.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She grumbled under her breath, and hurried out her bedroom. There was no one in the hall save for a two patrolling guards. All other castle soldiers had gone to their pre appointed positions, men manning the turret mounted guns in the towers, or heading to the private ship yard inside the castle. The servants were all off hiding down in the basement levels, while Coran and the others would be inside the castle control room. That is where Allura headed to now, barely putting in an effort, and nowhere near out of breath when she arrived.

Voices greeted her, the other members of the Voltron Force just as slow to arrive as Allura. They were well used to Doom's all too frequent attacks, and knew the patterns well. Threats would be made, a robeast unleashed. The lions would launch and form Voltron, ultimately winning the day by destroying Doom's monster and sending it's ships packing. It was so routine as to be boring, and everyone, even Keith, had better things to do than waste time on a fight that would last only a few minutes in length.

Saying her hellos back, Allura drew to a halt besides Coran. The royal advisor was hunched over the wide panel that held buttons, levers and many flashing lights. It was here that he controlled much of the castle, Coran's fingers busy on the panels, sending out orders to the soldiers who stood at the ready to fight and die in the name of Arus.

To the front of the room, hanging against the wall was several large panels. View screens that split into several smaller pictures, showing various locations inside and outside the castle. One such panel showed how crowded the sky was with the many ships that composed the Drule's fleet. Allura was a little taken aback to see that many ships. This was not typical of planet Doom's past behavior.

"What's going on?" She demanded, hands on her hips. "Who would dare bring a fleet of that size to Arus?"

"That is what I am trying to ascertain." Coran answered, rapidly typing a sequence out on the control panel. "They've put up a disturbance...it's blocking all signals coming in and out of the surrounding area!"

"It's most likely Yurak making one last desperate move." Pidge, the short pilot of green lion said. His fingers were adjusting his glasses, eyes staring at one of the readouts on one of the panels. "After all the blunders he's made, I'm sure Zarkon is just about ready to snap!"

Lance, the brown haired pilot of red lion chuckled. "You don't get many chances with fish face, that's for damn sure." His tone was insolent, the pilot not giving a damn about respecting the King of an enemy planet. "Sooner or later, even Zarkon will blow, and then it will be good-bye Yurak."

"The day can't come soon enough." Hunk the pilot of yellow lion said.

"Just remember team." Cautioned the pilot of black Lion, who was also the captain of the Voltron Force. "Get rid of Yurak and another one will rise to take his place. If we want to put an end to the problem, we got to kill the snake in it's lair."

"Easier said then done, Keith." Allura said, tapping a foot impatiently on the floor. "We all know with the current situation on Doom, Zarkon's not dying anytime soon. And as long as he has soldiers and robeasts to keep throwing at us, we'll never get more than a few minutes rest."

"What say we get out there, and show them we mean business?" Hunk asked. "We don't want to miss out on today's lunch. I hear Nanny is making her world famous stew after all!"

"I think the food is going to have to wait for once Hunk." Keith grimaced. "The size of that fleet means trouble. This won't be as easy a clean up as we usually enjoy."

"I knew I should have saved on my video game." Grumbled Pidge, then sighed. "Okay...so this takes longer than five minutes. What's the estimate this time? Ten, maybe twenty minutes?"

"At least." Lance was staring at the screen. "Yurak's packing some heavy fire power this time. Might take a better part of an hour to deal with him." Lance's words were met with discontent grumbles all around, the only one not seeming down about this waste of their time, was Keith.

"All right team!" He pounded a fist into his palm. "This will be great practice for the day we do take the fight to planet Doom! I want you to do your best, but no one get careless and rush through maneuvers. And no show boating Lance. We're here to disable as many of those ships as we can, with as little damage to the lions or our support ships."

"I understand." Lance let out a world weary sigh.

"I mean it, Lance." Keith frowned at the brown haired man. "This is no time to be a dare devil."

"I got it the first time, Keith." Lance's tone was withering. "So let's suit up, and get in the lions!"

"Right!" Allura and the others all exclaimed as one voice. Coran began raising up the chutes that would lean to each individual lion's lairs. The very floor seemed to shake, the transport chutes slowly rising up, one at a time. The Voltron Force waited impatiently for this process to be over with, Allura wondering when Yurak would lose impatience and send out a robeast. But before she could run to blue lion's chute, Coran was calling out.

"WAIT!"

The team whipped around as one unit, all staring surprised at Coran. His fingers were busy typing, his eyes on a readout from the computer. "We are being hailed by one of the ships."

"Hmph. Probably Yurak come to gloat and demand our surrender." Pidge said in a scoffing tone.

"Tell him to go to Hell!" Lance added with a grin.

"Why don't you tell him that, yourself Lance." Coran asked, and the screens at the front of the room all flickered. The panels wavered and distorted, and then formed into one single image. A Drule was standing there, a smug look on his face. Whatever Yurak had planned, it was boosting the Drules' morale, making them think they actually stood a chance against the lions.

"Tell Yurak we're not interested!" Hunk shouted at the Drule. The Drule barely reacted to the words, his smugness increasing with the smirk he now wore. "Presenting, his royal highness, the crown heir of Planet Doom."

Allura's eyes widened just a bit, the girl wondering if she had heard right. She wasn't the only one, Allura hearing Pidge let out a loud hiss to Hunk. "Did he just say crown prince? Did Zarkon get demoted or something?"

"I don't think you can demote a King." Hunk replied.

"Maybe not through conventional means." Lance joined in the conversation. "But a good beheading will put an end to a tyrant's reign lickety split!"

"ShhhhH! Quiet!" hissed Keith, the captain never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Prince Lotor!" Footsteps sounded, and Allura felt as though she had stopped breathing. What would this prince Lotor look like? A monster like his king? Or would he be even more grotesque than thought possible? And where had he come from? As far as Allura knew, Zarkon was all alone, no family or heir to his name. And yet she had heard the introduction right, the man saying this Lotor was the crown heir.

The smirking Drule hurried out of the way, and a different, taller Drule walked into view. Allura felt her breath hiss out of her, her eyes growing to the size of two dinner plates. This was Prince Lotor? This man with the pale blue skin, and the long white hair that flowed to a stop halfway down his back? The man with the sensual looking mouth whose lips were only a slightly darker shade of blue than that of his skin?

He had feline eyes that were colored a rich gold. They looked as though they held a world full of knowledge to them, a knowing that wasn't limited to just battles and ruling an empire. He looked predatory, a man used to getting what he wanted. The hard lines of his body could not be hidden by the tight military issue tunic he wore, Allura practically salivating as she looked him over. There was not an ounce of fat to be found on him, his body seeming to be muscled perfection. She liked what she saw, Allura stepping forward almost in a daze.

_~This is it.~_ She thought to herself. _~This is the moment I've been waiting for.~_ Her bosom began to heave uncontrollably, every breath feeling like a hard worn battle. Allura wondered why she hadn't taken the time to dress herself up, even just a little would have been better than meeting him in this loose and downright frumpy attire she currently had on. First impressions mattered, and right now Allura felt absolutely plain, with her hair tied back in a messy bun, her clothing too baggy to properly show off her figure.

"I..." She had difficulty getting the first words out, Allura dimly hearing Keith ask if she was okay. "I am Princess Allura, the ruler of planet Arus." She tilted her head up, mustering as much challenge as she could in her gaze. "And I order you to take your fleet and leave my lands at once!"

Those cold, alien eyes seemed to do a double take, Prince Lotor looking at her now. His gaze was insolent, her face, hell her whole body growing hot as he looked her over. Frumpy and unattractive as she felt, Allura thought this prince might be undressing her with his eyes, and that made her blush terribly. Her bosom continued to heave, which was an experience all it's own. She had always read about heaving bosoms, but had never had that phenomena occur before this day. Allura would actually place a hand against her chest, trying to control it's movement.

"You dare to give me orders?" He demanded, sounding more amused then anything. She bravely nodded, maintaining her best glare. "Princess Allura, you will soon learn that when it comes to your planet and Doom's, you have little say in what happens."

Her lips actually trembled, Allura fighting to keep from gaping foolishly at him. He was so confidant, so arrogant. He was exactly like the men in her books, smugly sure that everything would go his way. And if it didn't, he would make it happen, masterful as he took control of his fate and that of her own. "You..." She wasn't sure what she had been about to say, but Lotor was talking over her.

"We have your castle surrounded, nearly five thousand of our best ships in the air. My men are prepared to die, to take you and yours down. Can you say the same, your highness?"

"We will fight you..." She began, tone uncertain.

"Yes, I'm sure you will." Lotor looked as though he was relishing the thought of that too. "But this time you cannot win."

"We..."

"The Voltron Force has faced tough odds before!" Keith interjected himself into the conversation. "It'll take more than few thousand ships to get us to back down!"

"You are either very brave, or a fool." Lotor mused. "Ah no matter. You have until tomorrow morning to make your surrender."

"We will never surrender to the likes of you!" Keith hissed.

"Then I suggest you spend what will most likely be your last hours enjoying yourself." Lotor locked eyes with Allura, and thoughts filled her head, the princess wondering what Lotor liked to do to enjoy HIMSELF. Her blush increased, and the faintest smile curved the prince's lips. "Do think about a peaceful end to this conflict between us, princess. I would hate for something terrible to happen to you."

Her heart foolishly lurched, heart beat turning erratic in the face of those words. She wondered what his terrible could be, Allura intrigued by all the possibilities she came up with. He couldn't have meant THAT, could he? And yet she foolishly found herself wishing he had, Allura wanting Lotor to have more interest in her than just a ruler of a planet Doom meant to conquer.

Abruptly, the screens went dark. The Voltron Force began talking all at once, angry and spoiling for a fight. "Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" demanded Hunk, his hands making fists on his hips.

"He's a Drule Hunk. All of them are pompous asses." Lance replied.

"Well, yeah...but he's the worst of all!" decided Hunk.

"We're not gong to give in, and we're not going to be intimidated!" Keith said. "Coran, can you get a signal out to the Galaxy Alliance?"

"The disturbance is still blocking my attempts at communication." Coran's tone was regretful. "But I will of course, endeavor to somehow get a message through."

"The sooner the better." Keith nodded. "We may just need the Alliance's aid if we're gonna push back Lotor's fleet."

"Five thousand ships is a bit of a challenge, even for the Voltron Force." Agreed Pidge. He stepped towards Coran, intent on using his technical know how to somehow help the advisor break through the Drule's block. No one seemed to notice that Allura had yet to move, the girl staring off with a dreamy expression to her eyes. She was remembering that smile of his, and the look he had given her as he checked out her body. It was a million times better than having a man as old and crusty as King Zarkon leer at her, Allura wanting to laugh.

Finally she had met someone worthy of her. Someone who would make life interesting. A man who almost looked as though he had stepped off the cover of one of her romance novels, all darkly sexual and downright dangerous. Allura couldn't wait for the chance to see Lotor again, to perhaps meet with him in person. Would he smile at her again? Would he remain amused at her defiance. Or would he lay his hands on her, pulling her close and taking what he wanted, showing that terrible might not have to be so bad after all?

Allura grew hot all over again, patting her cheeks as though that could stop the blush from happening. But she couldn't stop from thinking about Prince Lotor, from obsessing over every word he had spoken. He was everything she shouldn't have wanted, the kind of man her Nanny would vehemently disapprove of. But the thought of Nanny's disapproval only spurred Allura onwards, the princess wanting to taste and enjoy that which was forbidden.

_~I won't do anything foolish.~ _She promised herself. _~I'll simply...flirt a little...~ _Certainly she wouldn't do anything to endanger herself or her planet's freedom. But after two years of fighting with foes like Zarkon, Haggar, and Yurak, each one more ugly than the last, Allura was looking forward to some excitement at Lotor's hand. Little did she realize just what she was about to get herself into...

To Be Continued...

*sighs* I wanted to do just a one shot for Valentine's Day. But it took so long just to get the set up and Lotor introduced. And then I feel like I messed up once it came time for Lotor and Allura to interact. Ideally I wanted some humor in here, but I feel my attempts suck. I think my funny happens by accident. By this point I am feeling very insecure and doubting hard core about this idea...=/

Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

Allura spent the remainder of the day almost in a haze, her thoughts returning to Prince Lotor and what his appearance on Arus meant for her planet and the war between their worlds. Certainly he made things more interesting for the Voltron Force, his nearly five thousand ships easily able to hold back the lions. The Voltron Force had made a valiant effort, going out almost immediately to test their mettle against Lotor's fleet. Some two hundred ships lent support to the lions, but it had been laughable how small Arus' military was in comparison to Doom's.

It was no surprise that they had been overwhelmed many of Arus' ships shot down and simply destroyed mid air. Doom never pressed it's advantage though, simply defending against the attacks launched by Arus. There was a great deal of speculation over why Lotor had held his men back, and none of the people inside the castle believed for one-second it had to do with the prince's honor.

In fact, if one was to listen to Keith and the other members of the Voltron Force, Lotor had no honor. He was a Drule after all, a race of beings known for their dirty dealings, their blood lust for battle, and their greed for more of everything. There was another aspect to the Drules, one the boys weren't commenting on very much. Allura supposed they meant to protect her, to keep her from being scandalized at even the merest whisper of the Drule's voracious sexual appetites. The boys and her Nanny, would surely be the ones scandalized if they even suspected Allura knew all about the Drules and their appreciation for sex. Always one to study up on her enemies, Allura had dedicated herself to learning what she could about the Drules. Their nature, their culture, their interests. It was fascinating, and Allura had even managed to get her hands on a novel where a young woman became the plaything of a Drule master.

She didn't know how much of that novel was fiction rather than fact, but ever since seeing Lotor, Allura had been itching to make confirmations. Even as the Voltron force and her Nanny condemned Lotor for even existing, Allura had been daydreaming. Fantasizing about the handsome prince, and wondering if he was anywhere as bad as his king, Zarkon. She didn't think so. This Lotor had some kind of honor, offering them the chance to peacefully surrender. He hadn't even used their resistance to blow them and the castle apart, instead using only enough force to push back the lions.

Allura wasn't sure how they were going to come away with a win against a fleet that was nearly five thousand ships strong. Not without aid from the Galaxy Alliance. Coran continued to try to get through the frequency that was disrupting their transmissions, desperate to get a message for help out to the Alliance. The pilot of green lion, Pidge worked tirelessly at coming up with a solution that would override the disruption even temporarily. So far it didn't look good, but Allura refused to give up hope. She HAD to believe all would work out. That Arus would win once more, with nothing more than some bruising to their confidence. But more than that, she refused to believe fate to be so cruel, as to finally deliver to her a worthy opponent, and not allow Allura the chance for further dealings with him.

She wanted that chance. Wanted it more than anything else she had ever desired. She had waited years for her own rival, for a man who was not only her equal, but a man who would match her move per calculated move. She had longed for an enemy, for a man that was both dangerous and predatory, holding a raw sensuality to him even as he ruthlessly pursued his evil ambitions against her world. Allura had in fact wanted a beloved nemesis, a man who would come to desire her as much as the world she ruled over. She wanted to be the obsession of such a man, wanted him to pursue her with the same ruthless zeal as the Drules chased after her planet. Allura wanted to be wanted, to drive such a man insane with the lengths needed to possess her completely.

That Lotor was good looking hadn't hurt. Allura could easily see herself with him whereas Zarkon, for all his power and lack of mercies, had simply turned Allura's stomach. Her skin had actually crawled at every leer the Drule King had given her, Allura feeling unclean by his offers to spare her planet in turn for her hand. His whispered seductions had been grotesque, Allura blanching at the mere idea of ever allowing Zarkon to touch her.

She didn't want Zarkon to so much as look at her, while Allura had reveled in the insolent look over Lotor had given her and her body. She knew, just knew, it would be no hardship to endure Lotor's own brand of seduction. Her own blood thrilled at the mere thought of it, Allura wondering just what it would be like to finally be with a man. To be with Lotor, the man holding enough of the Drule's notorious cruelty as to be unyielding to any pleas she might make.

Shivering, Allura kept a loose grip on the book she was holding. But it's pages, and the steamy, torrid affair described inside it, could no longer hold her attention. Not with thoughts of Lotor running rampant in her mind. Allura didn't just think about that all too brief conversation she had had with him. She imagined the future, the possibilities of further encounters. The excitement and yes the danger of him, the thrill of being pursued, and maybe even allowing herself to be caught on occasion.

Allura couldn't help but wonder what it would be like, to be caught, briefly, by Lotor. To be held in his strong, inescapable embrace. To be face to face with him, that insolent gaze raking her over, seconds before that sensual looking mouth covered hers. Allura made a loud sound, just the latest in any number of numerous sighs, before attempting to shake herself free of the fantasy.

It wasn't right, it wasn't proper. Now simply wasn't the time to be fantasizing about the crown prince of Doom. Not when her planet was on the verge of a successful invasion, the castle of lions surrounded, the lions and the royal military outnumbered by Lotor's thousands of ships. It was as dire a situation as Arus had ever faced since the space explorers had come and revived the mighty defender, Voltron.

Allura knew she shouldn't be thinking about anything but the upcoming fight tomorrow. She shouldn't even be thinking about how dire the situation truly was, everything hinging on a miracle for Arus to win. No one truly expected even the lions to be able to defeat close to five thousand enemy ships, such odds were impossibly against Arus' favor. They WERE going to lose, unless Pidge found a way, even temporarily, to break through Doom's jamming signal, and contact the Alliance for help.

It didn't look good for the peace loving Arusians, Allura recognized and understood that by tomorrow night, she might very well end up a prisoner of Prince Lotor's. A shiver of pure delight, dark and entirely unwholesome went through her, Allura stepping towards the large, panoramic window of her bedroom. Some distance away from the castle, just far enough to be out of reach of the turret mounted lasers, was the surrounding Doom fleet. One of those ships held the prince, and if they could identify which one it was, they might be able to shoot it down and end the fight before it truly got underway.

Allura rebelled at such a thought, not wanting that, needing almost desperately for the prince of Doom to be okay. Knowing it couldn't end like this for them, before they had even had a chance to truly match wits against one another. She was looking forward to months, YEARS of future encounters, stimulating both her mind and her passion, her need for forbidden thrills. It wasn't always a need she wanted to think about, Allura partially disturbed by how she had reacted to the mere thought of ending up Lotor's prisoner. But her mind drifted once more, Allura touching the glass as her eyes lost their focus. Thinking about that one book, where the woman had been a Drule's play thing. Wondering and not wholly objecting to the idea of becoming Lotor's own toy, Allura shivering once more, a wicked sensation coursing through her.

She really should go to bed, but Allura's was restless. Her mind unable to relax, let alone shut down for the night. If she did somehow sleep, Allura knew she would dream of Lotor. Dream of the forbidden, the exciting, the darkly sexual and downright dangerous encounters she expected to have with him. Her mind was all too quick to come up with scenarios, Allura having read far too many trashy romance novels to be completely innocent of such things.

It didn't feel right to lose herself to such fantasies, not tonight, not when Arus was almost lost. Tomorrow, if they survived, if they somehow won and pushed back Lotor's fleet, then...then she could fantasize.

Shoulders slumping, Allura turned away from the window. She wasn't going to get into bed. Not now. Not when her mind would immediately sink into thoughts of Lotor, of steamy embraces, and the way a bed was truly meant to be used. Instead she was intent on looking through her computer, to go over documents that detailed some of the tactics and battle plans the lions sometimes used. The study would do Allura and her planet good, Arus needing blue lion to be at it's top performance during the battle tomorrow.

She'd never get that far, hearing the thumping sound of something landing on the sill of her window. Allura immediately turned, her eyes widening as she saw a shadowy figure pulling open her window. She couldn't see the ship this figure had to have been on, but then a cloaking device would explain how it had gotten so near, and so soundlessly too.

Sure the silent intruder alarm that monitored her bedroom, would have triggered, Allura still inhaled to scream. The shadowy figure was already inside her room, rushing towards her, a hand clamping over her mouth before she could get out more than a sound. She nearly choked on her own scream, the sound muffled against the intruder's hand. Already his other arm was going around her, pulling her against a muscled chest, and then Allura remember to struggle.

Heart beating wildly in her chest, Allura kicked and flailed, her arms and legs moving. Trying to score any blow that she could against the figure, and the man easily evading them all. The hand stayed on her mouth, another grabbing hold of her wrists. Somehow their legs tangled together, Allura falling backwards, landing winded on the floor. The man was on top of her, Allura gasping, trying to scream again.

"Quiet!" The man snapped, his voice vaguely familiar to her. It couldn't be, she refused to hope for that much. But his voice had a Drule accent, and there was few of that race she knew well enough to know by sound alone, their voice. It definitely wasn't Zarkon, or Yurak and it certainly wasn't Haggar the Witch. That left only one other, Allura sure her eyes were turning hopeful as she made a muffled squeak of sound.

"Lotor?!"

He couldn't possibly understand, her words distorted by his hand. Allura stared up at the feline eyes that were so beautiful a golden color, her heart racing for a different reason. Hoping, wanting, needing it to be Prince Lotor, and thrilling at the danger and the excitement that went with it, to have the crown heir of Doom in her bedroom, on top of her.

"Princess Allura, I am going to remove my hand from your mouth." The voice was all silky seduction, even as it issued a threat. "Do NOT scream unless you want to be responsible for the loss of many lives."

"I won't." She said, though her words were still muffled by his hand. Those gold gleaming eyes stared down at her, and Allura remembered that Drules could see better in the dark than a human could ever hope to. She hoped he liked what he saw, that Lotor would come away with the sense that she would behave in this regard. The innocent, earnest look she gave him must have satisfied something, for he removed his hand.

"Now..." He started to say, and went silent when Allura lifted a freed hand to his hair. She was tentative at first, merely touching to feel for it's length. When she deemed it long enough to be HIS, she sighed, happily stroking her fingers through the silk like strands.

Lotor, and she was sure it was him, had gone still as a statue, staring down at her with a shocked look in his eyes. Immediately she colored, embarrassed and snatching her hand back.

"It is you." She said out loud, trying to sound composed. "I can tell by the length of your hair." A slow blink of his eyes, the shock fading away. Allura couldn't keep quiet, though she tried her best to not outright babble. "It's too long to be anyone else, it's not the standard buzz cut all Doom soldiers sport."

He still said nothing, didn't so much as shift off of her. Allura could feel his weight on her, his body cradled by her spread thighs. Her face heated even further, Allura sure she was as pink as her nightgown now. But she didn't try to fight, didn't try to push Lotor off of her, instead just talking to him. Her voice had taken on a breathless quality to it, her chest heaving noticeably.

"I know, I know..." She breathlessly spoke. "It's not a thing you expect a human to notice. But its not often I...we see Drules who look like you. Someone handsome enough..." She winced then, her blush surely increasing. "To stand out. But for the most part, all the Drule soldiers look the same, same hair cuts, same uniforms, same helmets...if it wasn't for the fact that some are lighter colored than others, we'd think you were cloning your army men."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Lotor finally spoke. She couldn't tell if he was amused or not, Allura mortified that she had been reduced to babbling after all.

"Sometimes." She said in answer. "It depends. I don't often have strange men breaking into my bedroom." 

"I find that hard to believe." Came his murmur. Allura didn't miss a beat, continuing to babble at him.

"Let alone one that is from an enemy planet!" She paused, taking in a much needed breath, before barreling forward. "Why are you here?"

It was foolish, it was insane, but Allura found herself wishing Lotor would say he had come solely for her. She practically held her breath now, waiting for his answer, trying to keep from looking too excited, too damn hopeful.

"I thought we could discuss an end to this fighting between our worlds."

Disappointment all but audible in the breath she let out, Allura spoke. "You could have, SHOULD have contacted me through official channels then."

"Such negotiations would take months." Lotor pointed out. "Why bother when we could skip right to resolving this conflict, peacefully and with a substantial saving of lives on both sides now."

"I wouldn't expect the Drule to care about the loss of lives." She hastily corrected herself. "At least...not the lives of their enemies."

"We're not in a habit of wiping out a race completely." Lotor told her. "We much prefer slaves to corpses."

Allura shivered then, and the feeling wasn't entirely pleasant. "Your people do like their slaves..." She muttered out loud. "But Arus isn't about to surrender to you that easily."

"So you'd rather die than become my slave?" Lotor asked in total disbelief.

Another skip of her heart beat, Allura flustered. "YOUR slave?" She asked sharply, blushing further. Thoughts of that book, of the Drule master human slave relationship came unbidden to her mind. Allura very much wanted to know if it, if the sex, was entirely fiction, or if there was some truth to it all. "And do you keep many...? Slaves that is?"

"Hundreds." Lotor answered. "If not thousands."

Allura practically deflated, infinitely disappointed. She didn't want to be a slave, let alone one of a thousand, as meaningless as the next. She wanted to matter, she wanted to be something important to this Drule.

And yet her mind couldn't stop wandering into naughty territories, Allura blushing and unable to stop herself. "And what do you do with your slaves?"

"Which ones?" Lotor asked, and Allura blurted out the following.

"The bedroom ones..."

His eyes took on a very interested look, the prince practically purring. "Why Princess Allura. I had no idea you had an interest in such things."

She blushed furiously, her face, her skin, her whole body too hot. Worse yet, she was far too aware of him, of the heat of his body, the feel of Lotor pressed so intimately against her. She didn't know how to shift him off her, didn't know how to even attempt such a thing without rubbing her groin against his. Her nightgown suddenly felt too thin, the fabric a flimsy barrier between her and him. It strained across her chest, feeling too tight, her breasts too heavy, too needy as her nipples began to ache.

He was waiting for her reply, but Allura found she couldn't speak. His eyes glinted with amusement, but darker yet was the predatory sheen to them. She couldn't see his face, but felt the ends of his hair touch her one cheek, the prince having lowered his face near to hers.

"Shall I tell you, or shall I show you?"

"Show me?!" Allura exclaimed in shock, but the prince took it as a command. He chuckled, fingers tangling in her hair, holding her still for a struggle she did not give him. Her heart beat even more erratic, Allura staring into his eyes. He went painstakingly slow, teasing her, giving her the chance to change her mind. Allura couldn't even if she wanted too, becoming prey that was fascinated by her impending doom.

By the time his lips actually touched hers, Allura had it all played out in her mind. Her slow surrender, her yielding to his masterful touch. She forgot completely that this was partially a controlled situation, that the intruder alarm had to have signaled someone in the control room by now. That help would be coming sooner or later, that she would be rescued from a fate Nanny would insist was worse than death.

Allura closed her eyes, surrendering herself completely to the prince's kiss. She couldn't stop the tremble of her body, but the shaking had little to do with true fear. She was more excited than anything, thinking of her books, and realizing a real kiss was infinitely better than anything printed on a page.

Especially when the kiss had experience to it, Lotor's lips tasting her own. Allura wanted to moan, parting her lips eagerly for him. Savoring the feel of his mouth on hers, the sudden thrust of his tongue into her unresisting mouth. The wet, velvet muscle touched hers, Allura shivering anew. She didn't truly know how to kiss, but Lotor was skilled enough to make up for her inexpertise.

It didn't mean she just lay there, limp like a cold fish. She was just the opposite, rising up, pressing against him, her thighs squeezing around his body. A small sound escaped the back of her throat, Allura putting her hands on Lotor's body. Now he made a sound, some guttural moan that was more animalistic growl than anything a human could make. His kiss became rougher, but no less masterful, Allura making a low keening sound as he pinned her down against the floor.

Her sounds continued, Allura moving, trying to arch against him. Lotor was moving too, their groins touching, rubbing together as Allura felt the hard ridge of him grinding insistently against her womanly softness. New, entirely too pleasant sensations coursed through her, Allura almost afraid, feeling a dampness start to flood her core center. Her eyes had closed, Allura whining, the kiss, the rubbing grinding motions making her wild and inhibition free. Her hands were moving all over his back, feeling the muscles bunching up beneath her finger tips. She wanted his tunic off, wanted to feel his skin directly, but Lotor was grabbing at her wrists, holding them above her head now.

Allura panted as he kissed the corner of her mouth, the young princess trying desperately to regain at least her breath. Her senses had all but fled, Allura not sure of anything but how right the moment felt.

"Mo...re..." She started to say, ready to give him everything, ready to hand over the entirety of her very being for more of the sensations he stirred within her. Her books hadn't prepared her for anything like this, she was defenseless against the passion, the intensity of the real thing.

His mouth, his body, covering hers, his kiss consuming, their groins rubbing drowning her in a frenzy of pleasure, Allura moaned. And then reality came crashing in, the lights snapping on with near violent force, the door to her bedroom opening as several armed guards rushed in, followed by Keith and Nanny.

To Be Continued...

So...okay...I wrote chapter one AND chapter two back in February 2012. But I pretty much hated chapter 2. I felt it was stupid and wrong, and it made me take a long break from this idea. For some reason this morning this fic was heavy in my mind, and I was finally able to rewrite chapter two. I reread the original two, and while I don't hate it as much as I did almost a year ago, I still felt it was almost entirely wrong for the fic.

I tried to right the wrongs I felt with two...I only kept the opening paragraphs of the original attempt at two. To me I feel this is better. ^_- I also feel a little disgruntled, cause when I originally set out to write a bad boy fic, it was with the summary in mind that Allura learns even she is not immune to a bad boy. But this fic happened instead...I still wanna try to write the original idea someday...maybe soon, who knows!

And no, not abandoning Diplomatic Relations for this one. I just found myself with this bad boy fic weighing heavily on my mind, when I couldn't fall asleep. So reread and worked on the rewrite. And surprisingly finished too. Too bad I didn't get the sleep I needed though...X_X

-Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, Belle from Beauty and the Beast? Er...cause she is so into her books? That's really the only resemblance I might be able to see between Disney's Belle and the Allura of this fic. :) I mean obviosuly the Allura of this fic is more sexually aware/interested in sex then Disney could show Belle being. XD

AliceApocalypse, thanks I will try my best. I have in my head stuff for a Allura POV for three, and a Lotor POV for four. I'm just frustrated I can;t fall asleep, and without some desperately needed sleep, i fear any writing would be pure crap at this point and time. Having insomnia for just over 24 hours. -_-

Melissa, more it is, thanks! :D I always preferred Lotor to Keith even as a child. I blame him for me developing a fixation of villains and kidnappings. XD

Volpone, aw thank you! Hope the wait for new chapters wasn't too aggravating. or maybe it's a case of better late than never? But the original unposted here, chapter 2 was bad in my own opnion. Well the writing wasn't bad, but some stuff that was going on in it, kinda embarrassed me and I knew it was wrong for what I wanted for this idea. Sometimes I think I have to get the bad attempt out of my system, before I can write a good version.

Yes, it can be a relief to write something not so angst ridden. But then again...I find it harder to write comedy and fluffy pieces. Darkness just comes easier for me for some reason. 0_o But this is meant to be a cute fic *knock on wood* with hopefully some type of funny to it. Hope I'm up to the challenge! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

There were moments, more than Allura would like to admit to, where her life became a series of embarrassments and mortifications. Moments where the stress of these embarrassments, these humiliations, made the young princess want to die. She was experiencing one such moment now, Allura frozen in place, her skin no longer such a rosy soft color, but the full on angry red of a humiliated blush.

As humiliated as she felt, Allura still felt a panic of a different kind, hoping her red mottled skin didn't make her look too hideous. And all because she still wanted to present a pleasing image to Prince Lotor, wanting to appear her most fetching to the man who so intrigued her.

Allura couldn't know that her thoughts exaggerated how bad her red flush was. That the color, heightened though it was, did not detract from her disarrayed beauty. Her hair, loose and tangled from Lotor's fingers, cushioned around her head like a golden halo. Stray curls kissed the frame of her face. Her blue eyes, normally sparkling, now held a dismayed look to them, her lips swollen from the kisses they had shared.

Her chest was heaving, breasts straining against their confinement in her thin nightgown. She was the picture of ravished beauty, properly displaying the right amount of panic and dismay. To an outside observer, they'd have no way of guessing how eagerly Allura had been giving herself over to Lotor's kisses. Nor would they know how close she had been to succumbing completely, that she had allowed herself to fall into a dream like stupor, lost to the exciting feelings and arousal the prince had caused inside her.

Feelings she still felt, even as her pulse raced with panic, dread taking root in the pit of her stomach. Allura was frightened, too scared to look in the direction of the intruders-her would be rescuers. She was frightened of what she would see, the disapproving looks, their dawning realization that she had been shamelessly rubbing back against Lotor's groin. She didn't want to be judged by them, didn't want them to hate her for surrendering so completely to the enemy.

She needn't have worried. To Nanny, to Keith, to the castle guards that accompanied them, they only saw a crime about to take place. Their eyes had zeroed in to the fact Prince Lotor had pinned Allura's hands to the floor above her head, the group assuming the motions of the princess' body had been that of a desperate but futile struggle.

Not yet aware of this, all Allura could truly focus on was her embarrassment. She actually wished for the floor to open up and swallow her down, anything to escape the stares she was sure were accusing and judgmental. Such was her distress, she was almost willing to leave Lotor behind, to allow the prince to face the accusations alone.

Lotor himself, had gone rigid above her, having lifted his head up the instant the lights came on, and the door had opened. Allura had almost expected him to growl, to snarl in protest at the intruders untimely interruption. But somehow he controlled himself in that regard, though he made no move to get off her. Nor did he let go of her hands, effortlessly holding her down as he coldly met the gaze of the captain of the Voltron Force.

Keith didn't seem to know what to say, his mouth opening and closing several times. Stammered, half formed words would come out, mostly you and what being voiced. The castle guards were all taking up position across from Lotor and Allura, some dropping to their knees to aim the sight of their lasers at the prince. But they didn't dare shoot, all too aware that they might hit the princess as well.

Two of the castle guards had drawn their swords, their bodies tense and ready for action. It would only take seconds for the situation to explode into violence, yet Allura was too embarrassed to say anything, to do anything, to try and defuse the situation.

"Get...stop...you...how..." Keith was still stammering, the scene he had run in on truly shocking him senseless.

"Get off the princess!" Came the voice of Allura's nanny. A woman Allura dearly loved, but was also growing increasingly embarrassed by. As mortified as she was, Allura also hoped Lotor didn't know what role Nanny played in the princess' life. And all because Allura knew she was too old for nannys, too old for the spankings, the rules and restrictions, and the downright babying she received at the governess' hands.

Lotor didn't immediately move. Allura had a clear look up at his face, seeing the calculating look in his eyes. He was surely trying to work out a way to get out of this situation without getting killed, and felt no need to be rushed into doing something that might make his circumstances worse.

"Didn't you hear me?!" Nanny was demanding. "I said to get off of her!" She made a sound of impatience, and the sound of someone being slapped followed. "Don't just stand there captain. Shoot him!"

The slap must have knocked some sense back into Keith, for he had stopped stammering. But he didn't do as Nanny demanded, his voice a stern protest. "We can't risk hitting the princess!"

Nanny made an exasperated sound. "Well we can't just let him do as he pleases!"

Keith apparently agreed. "Okay prince..." He said to Lotor. "This is how it's going to go down. You are going to roll off of Allura, SLOWLY. Then put your hands up in the air. You will not fight, and you will not resist as we take you into custody and put you in the dungeons."

"We should just kill him!" grumbled Nanny.

"We need him to call off the invasion." Keith reminded the woman. "Okay prince? Get off of Allura at the count of five..."

"And what makes you think you can order me around?" Lotor demanded.

"We've got you cornered. Any wrong move, and it's your corpse on the floor."

"I'm cornered, but don't count me out just yet." Lotor hissed, and in a rapid move, smoothly rolled himself and Allura to the right. Allura couldn't scream, though Nanny did it for her, a trigger happy guard shooting where Lotor and Allura had just been. Allura was left blinking in surprise, finding Lotor was still rolling them, the prince somehow maneuvering them up off the floor. Allura ended up pressed against Lotor's front, the hum of lazon in the air. She registered the blue blade of a lazon sword, the weapon close enough to her that she could feel it's heat.

"You fiend!" raged Nanny with an impotent little scream.

"Now what will you do?" Lotor demanded, a mocking note in his voice.

"Let her go, your highness." Keith advised, hands up. He was trying to hide his own fright, but even from across the room Allura could see how scared he was for her. She was scared herself, her heart racing. But she didn't for one second believe Lotor would use his sword on her, not after that electrifying moment they had had on the floor, the passionate intensity of their kisses. It had to have meant something, had to have affected him just as strongly as it had affected her.

"And lose my only bargaining chip? I think not!" Lotor let out a slow, cold laugh. "Now it's my turn to tell you how it's going to be. You are all going to back off, and discard your weapons. I'm going to leave the way I came..."

"Good riddance!"

Everyone quickly shushed Nanny, anxious to hear what else Lotor had to say.

"And I'm taking the princess with me."

"NO!" screamed a horrified Nanny. "You can't."

"Foolish woman, I can do whatever I want. Especially in this situation." He began inching backwards towards where the large bedroom window was. "Do not try to follow us. I'll contact you for your surrender once the princess and I are safely aboard my ship."

"Damn it, you monster!" Keith made helpless fists, glaring at Lotor. "You won't get away with this."

"Dear boy, I already have!" Lotor practically smirked in response, dragging Allura with him. She hadn't once dared speak, the only real sound Allura was making was the ragged breaths she let out. She couldn't believe what was happening, couldn't believe how things had gone from exciting to terrifying. Most of all she couldn't believe how helpless she had made everyone, the guards and Keith too frightened of hitting Allura to dare shoot at Lotor.

She knew it was now up to her. That she alone could possibly attempt something to turn the tables on Lotor. Because as much as he made her FEEL, Allura couldn't allow her planet to be invaded, her people to become slaves. No matter how twisted up inside she felt, her fantasies had to remain just a fantasy. She couldn't allow Lotor to win, not at the cost of her planet and her people.

She allowed herself to be dragged backwards, unresisting. Her mind raced, Allura trying to decide what if anything she could do. Her slipper encased feet wouldn't make a dent on his sturdy boots, but maybe if she twisted just enough as he attempted to pull them both up on the windowsill.

Her leg swung out at the precise moment Allura deemed Lotor distracted with the window. Her knee all but crunched into his groin, Lotor dropping his hold on both Allura and his sword. Nanny screamed, Allura throwing herself to the floor. A volley of laser fire erupted, flying over Allura's head and slamming into the durable laser and bullet proof glass of her window.

Allura didn't know what happened next, unable to lift her head to look back at Lotor. The others would tell her the prince had done a magnificent leap, hurtling towards a small ship that had dropped it's cloaking device. He had given one furious look at them all, before slipping into the inside safety of the ship.

Allura would remain on the floor, while Keith barked out orders. Already soldiers were being roused, ships being launched in hot pursuit of the prince and his ship. Two of the guards in the room were standing at the window, futilely shooting at the retreating ship. Allura breathed in and out slowly, her heart thumping hard in her chest. She'd notice Lotor had left his sword behind, a fancy piece with silver etchings engraving something in the Drule's language on the bejeweled hilt.

Silly as it seemed, she felt glad to have something of his, Allura stretching out a shaking arm to reach for the sword. Nanny swooped down and snatched it away from her, holding it up distastefully.

"Get rid of this thing." She ordered, a sneer on her face. "We don't need any reminder of that filth lingering here."

Allura didn't know what to do, what reason she could give to possibly keep Lotor's sword in her possession. She watched almost mournfully as a guard took the sword from her Nanny, and rushed out of the room with it.

Nanny took one look at Allura, and completely misinterpreted the reason behind that mournful look. "Oh my poor child." She crooned, helping Allura up off the floor. "How badly did he hurt you?" She was looked over, Nanny's hands brushing at Allura's nightgown, searching to make sure it hadn't been ripped. It hardly appeased the older woman to see that no inappropriate skin had been revealed, the woman tsking, then pulling Allura into a crushing bear hug.

It was difficult to breathe, all but swallowed head first into Nanny's bosom. Allura began to pull away, but Nanny wasn't finished, a fierce lioness barking out orders and reprimands at nearly everyone in ear reach.

"How could you let this happen?!" She was demanding. "How could you allow that monster to get so close to the princess!? Captain, why weren't you monitoring the fleet. How did even one ship get this close to the castle without anyone noticing sooner?! Do you know what could have happen, what that lustful fiend could have done to the princess? What he already tried to do?!"

"Nanny." The first words Allura spoke were quiet but strong. "It's all right."

"All right?!" Allura was now the focus of that disapproving gaze, the woman full of righteous indignation. "After what he tried to do? What he already did to you..."

"It was just kisses Nanny." Allura began, in no way willing to share with anyone that it had been more than that. That it had been the start of her body's sexual awakening, Allura rubbing herself in time with Lotor's own grinding. That her hands had been clutching at him, frantically rubbing up and down his back, wanting to tear the clothes off him.

"Kisses? Just kisses?!" Scoffed Nanny, drawing to her full height as her stance turned rigid. "It looked to be a little more than that."

"It wasn't...not really..."

"Child, that Drule had you on the floor. He was holding you down. He was seconds away from doing a lot worse than just kissing you."

Flustered anew with a humiliation that had never truly gone away, Allura forced herself to meet Nanny's disapproving gaze. "Then it's a good thing you all came to my rescue." But her eyes began watering, Allura feeling as though it hadn't been a good thing at all. She was left longing, wishing for more time, wishing for even one second more to have spent beneath Lotor, being kissed by him.

"Oh child..." Nanny had recognized the bereft look in Allura's eyes, but was misunderstanding the reason behind her tears.

"I...I am fine." Allura said, just as Nanny pulled her into another hug. It was the final straw, Allura bursting into tears. Nanny patted her back, and smoothed down her hair, crooning softly that it would be all right, that she would take care of everything. Allura could only stand there, enduring the hug, enduring Nanny's attempts to calm her. But nothing the governess could say could make things all right, Allura upset born of being torn. Of wanting the fantasies to be real but also wanting to be loyal to her planet and her people.

Arus would win every time. As much as Allura was charmed by Lotor, attracted to, downright fascinated by, she knew what her true duty was. Where her loyalties had to lay. It didn't make it easy on the young princess, her heart constricting in pain. Wanting something that couldn't be, that wasn't at all healthy for her and the people around her. But she couldn't stop the crush anymore than she could live without breathing, Allura having fallen a little too fast, and a little too hard for Prince Lotor.

She didn't recognize the crush for what it was, Allura having no real experience with romantic love of any kind. Lotor was the first man to truly attract her, the first to arouse such feelings inside her. It was an ironic twist of fate that he was her enemy, that he was a villain who would enslave her people.

Crying for what could not be, Allura was unresisting as Nanny ushered her out of the bedroom. The governess no long felt Allura's private chambers were secure, demanding changes be done. For security to be increased, lasers installed on the outside to shoot down anything bigger than a bird that came near. It wasn't all reasonable, neither the time nor the man power available during this time of siege.

It only made Nanny angrier, the frustrated woman harassing anyone within ear shot. But no matter how much she ranted, there was nothing to be done in the dead of the night. She would have to settle for the next best thing, moving Allura to a guest bedroom, and taking up position on a couch. As though her presence could somehow stave off an unwanted return from the prince of Doom.

Allura would settle into her borrowed bed, but be unable to sleep. Tossing and turning, shifting restlessly under the sheets, she'd keep on replaying the moments before Nanny and the others had burst into her bedroom. Allura would shiver, touching fingertips to her lips. Remembering the kisses, the sensations, the wild pleasure that had begun to fill her. Those memories would leave her shaken, distracted from sleep but not from the pain of her crush.

To Be Continued...

I pretty much wrote all of this on very limited sleep. I'm amazed...I like most of this chapter, though not sure about Allura crying near the end. But overall I like this chapter. Next chapter will be a Lotor POV though I probably need some sleep before attempting to tackle it.

-Michelle


	4. Chapter 4

There were ships waiting for him, black metal constructs that hovered at the very outskirts of the Drules' impressive sized fleet. Instead of the rotund, almost clunky sized star cutters, these ships were sleek in appearance. Long and narrow, able to fit a pilot and a spare, these ships were mirror images of the one Lotor currently flew.

Behind him were the light gray and white metal of the Arusian's ships. Over two dozen pursued him, the number impressive given how little warning the pilots had had before undertaking their current mission. The Arusian ships weren't' as small as the Drules', that extra bit of size costing them speed. Lotor had already had a head start, and he continued to widen the distance between them.

Laser fire was a constant volley his way. They weren't holding back, intent on bringing him down, on killing Lotor if necessary. Lotor kept power to the maximum levels of his shielding, not bothering to fire back, as he focused on reaching the perimeter of the Drule fleet. The ships waiting for him, began to move, firing off shots pass Lotor, and into the midst of the Arusians. Those ships scattered, the light gray and white jets able to maneuver safely out of the way.

Lotor sped on under the cover of laser fire, until his ship was surrounded by the sleek black jets. Together they began a series of complex maneuvers, circling and twisting, mixing it up, until the Arusians could no longer tell which ship was Lotor's. The Arusians kept on firing, trying to take out all of the enemy ships. An explosion happened to the right of Lotor, one of the Drule ships destroyed. He growled, his hands tightening on the controls, Lotor looping back, firing wildly. He scored a direct hit on one of the Arusians, the ship tearing apart in an explosion of metal and fire.

Almost immediately, an alarm went off, a familiar voice giving the command for all ships to return to the heart of the fleet. Lotor knew that message was meant for him, a reminder that now was not the time for showboating and grandstanding. Knowing better, and yet tempted to ignore it, Lotor wanted to continue to attack and destroy the Arusians who had chased after him. His blood was stirred, boiling with a near violent need. A need that could only calm in one of two ways, through sex or violence, and right now violence seemed the ideal way.

He attacked another ship, disabling it's engines. Smoke poured out, thick and voluminous. It almost provided enough cover for the pilot who had ejected free of the damaged ship, but Lotor's sharp Drule eyes saw him anyway. He quickly picked him off with his lasers, watching as the flaming mass began it's rapid descent to the ground.

"All ships, return at once to the fleet!"

The words were angry now, the clipped tones of General Mogor exaggerated by the stress the Drule felt. Lotor rolled his eyes, thinking Mogor was worrying for nothing even as Arusian ships began a retaliation. Shooting at him, his shielding beginning to flicker under the heavy assault. Drule ships sped towards him, intent on protecting their prince, on guiding Lotor to safety.

"Fools." spat Lotor, beginning evasive maneuvers. Avoiding both the Arusians and his own men, his ship hiking higher into the sky. The Arusians and the Drules nearly crashed into each other, only a miracle guiding them safely past one another. By the time the two opposing forces got over their scare, Mogor had unleashed a wave of star cutters to join in the fight.

Shield flickering, Lotor was still tempted to remain in the midst of the battle. But the weakened shield left him too vulnerable, another wave of starcutters boxing him in, blocking Lotor from going anywhere but forward. The prince grumbled under his breath, allowing himself to be herded like some mindless farm animal, towards the safety of the fleet.

A large ship was waiting for him, it's bottom half opening wide enough to allow Lotor's ship to ascend into it. He didn't even get to park his own jet, mechanical restraints latching onto it, holding him steady as he was pulled deeper into the ship's hanger. Lotor could only roll his eyes at Mogor's overcautious nature, thinking the Drule a fool for going this far. Effectively grounding him in order to prevent the prince from returning to the fight.

Stirred up and volatile as he was, even Lotor was not that foolish. He didn't let his anger blind him completely to the danger he would have been in, continuing a fight with a ship whose shield was failing. But neither was he ready to thank Mogor for the concern the General had shown, nor apologize for his own behavior. A behavior that some might consider reckless, though to Lotor it had been a mere venting of steam.

The ship came to rough halt, thunked down inelegantly on the hanger's floor. The restraints did not snap free, holding him there. Lotor heaved an annoyed sigh, allowing the ship's overhead hatch to pop open. He'd be leisurely about climbing free of his ship, noticing that many of the Drules that worked in the hanger area had made themselves scarce. No doubt they worried about being made a target, fearing their prince's wrath in response to the General's heavy handed tactics.

They needn't have worried. As annoyed as Lotor was, Mogor's behavior was nothing compared to the princess of Arus' own. To the downright dirty tactics she had employed to keep Lotor distracted and busy, long enough for help to arrive and rescue her from him.

_~Conniving little wench.~ _Lotor thought to himself, his mouth scowling. He couldn't believe he had fallen for her act, fallen for the naive little innocent she had pretended to be. She was quite the liar, quite the accomplished actress, to not only play the shy but interested maiden, but make Lotor believe Allura had been succumbing to his seductions. A seduction he hadn't even been taking seriously, barely making an effort to woo her before Allura of Arus had melted like butter beneath him.

His jaw clenched, Lotor wanting to growl. Wanting to punch something as he remembered those moments in the princess' bedroom. Remembering how she had looked, the innocent fascination in her blue gaze, how quick she had been to fluster and blush. It had all been quite charming, Lotor never dreaming that every move, every word spoken, every damn reaction had all been calculated on her part.

The princess of Arus was dangerous, Lotor had come to realize. Crafty and cunning, manipulative and quick on her feet. She had used the one weapon available to her, using innocence to seduce Lotor. No wonder his father wanted her. No wonder Zarkon had warned Lotor to not underestimate the Arusians' princess.

He wouldn't make that mistake again. Never again would he allow her to trick him, to use her beauty and that false innocence to manipulate him. The next time they met, it would be Lotor who had the upper hand, and he wouldn't have to resort to dirty tricks to do it. Lotor would get Arus, get it's people, and it's princess' surrender.

Of course, Lotor fully expected that next time to happen after Arus fell. The fleet he had brought with him, outnumbered the Arusian's ships outrageously so. Arus had the lions, but so far those mythical ships had failed to impress him. Lotor was estimating the ensuing battle to last no more than a few days, before Arus ultimately became Doom's.

The princess would be at his mercy then. Not that she'd find him full of it, not after the insult she had given him with her tricks. Lotor would take from her what she had teased him with, take the promises she had pretended to make with her kisses and caresses. He tried not to think about it too much, tried not to remember, nor to anticipate just how sweet the sex would be. But she had succeeded in arousing him something fierce in her bedroom, Lotor's body still hungering strongly for her. The still tight fit of his pants felt uncomfortable, and there was the sticky fluid he had begun leaking during that little grinding session Lotor had shared with Princess Allura.

He needed to do one of two things. Fuck someone, or fight, even kill someone. General Mogor had seen to preventing the latter, by forcing Lotor's return to the ship. The first outlet seemed just as unattainable, Lotor not one for bringing any of his harem with him on actual missions and invasions. He was normally a firm believer when it came to avoiding mixing pleasure with work, preferring to abstain from the more enjoyable pursuits of sex and drink in order to keep a clear head. It was the key to his success, the reason why so many worlds had fallen to Lotor's attack. It was only after, once the invasion was successful, that Lotor allowed himself to get drunk off wine and women.

Again he scowled, angry with himself, angry with the princess of Arus. Angry for letting himself forget his cardinal rule, of letting himself be beguiled by her innocent gaze, and the way she had pretended to react to him. And though he knew it for a lie now, Lotor couldn't stop reacting, remembering the soft feel of her beneath him. She hadn't struggled once he had gotten her down on the floor, once she had recognized and pretended to be happy to see him.

He cursed himself a fool, annoyed by the fact he had allowed himself to be blinded by her pretty looks, and her even prettier act. Her lies had been just as sweet as her mouth's feel, but now it left a bitter taste on his tongue. Lotor hated being played for a fool, hated that even for a few seconds he had allowed her to manipulate him. He refused to go easy on himself, Lotor all but snarling, wondering if he was just that desperate for a woman, or if it had been the princess own shocking beauty that had rendered him vulnerable to her.

Blonde, blue eyed, and innocent looking, Lotor knew she'd be a devastator of men once she took the time to dress in something other than the dowdy clothing, and frumpy nightgowns he had so far seen her in. Her loose clothing had bagged enough to hide her figure, but he had felt how pleasing it was, pressed against him. Allura of Arus was all curves, shapely and soft, pleasing to the touch. Lotor groaned then, shaking his head, trying to dislodge the distracting thoughts of her. He really needed a woman, really needed sex to destroy the need festering inside him. But none of the female soldiers aboard his ships were what Lotor wanted. They weren't blue eyed blondes, with honey colored skin, weren't the pleasing innocent Allura herself had pretended to be. The simple fact of the matter was, they weren't HER, Lotor hungry for Allura in a way that surprised him.

He needed her out of his system, needed to rid himself of the arousal she had purposefully stirred. He could think of no better way than to take what she had teased him with, but for now that would have to wait. With the Arusians now on guard, there would be no returning to Allura's bedroom. No further opportunities until the morning. Until the battle began in earnest.

Lotor tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose, understanding he was contemplating doing something supremely stupid. Allowing his attentions to be distracted, to actually be thinking of launching a side campaign that had little to do with the war, and everything to do with fucking the princess of Arus. It was completely insane, no matter how big an insult or erection she had given him.

Grumbling to himself, he continued on to the command deck of the ship. Fighting his thoughts, full of half realized schemes that had nothing to do with preparing his men with the tactics needed to win this war with Arus. The princess was good, having done more than unsettled him, actually knocking Lotor off his game. It made him wonder if she was some kind of witch, some infernal enchantress to have affected him so.

He was downright glaring then, a scowl on his face as he stepped onto the floor of the command deck. The Drules present wisely shifted away, averting his gaze, busying themselves with self appointed tasks. Trying to appear as though they were needed, as though the work they did was so valuable they couldn't be replaced. Trying in fact, to appear to be less than a target.

Lotor couldn't even be amused at how frightened they were of his notorious temper. Nor was he happy by the fact General Mogor was approaching, that Drules' face clipped with strained annoyance. As if Lotor was in any doubt if how unhappy the General was with the prince's actions outside, Mogor glaring as much as he dared.

"Don't start." warned Lotor, in no mood to deal with Mogor's nagging.

"I'll be quiet when you stop risking yourself." Came the General's retort.

"What is life without a few risks?" countered Lotor.

"The risks aren't worth it if they can get you killed." snapped Mogor. "Prince Lotor, you're father entrusted me with overseeing your well being."

"I do not want nor need a babysitter." Lotor retorted.

"None the less..." Mogor seemed to think better of what he had initially been about to say, exhaling a long breath before continuing. "It will be my head that rolls, should you die while in my care."

"I won't be dying anytime soon." Lotor stated. "Certainly not until long after I get to be King of the Empire I've been helping my father to build."

Mogor was hardly appeased. "But..."

"But nothing. You and my father needlessly worry. I've been conquering planets since before I graduated from the Academy. Arus won't be any difficulty."

"They've yet to use Voltron." pointed out Mogor.

"Their last resort won't be any problem." Lotor just oozed confidence. "Not if we disable at least one of the lions before they attempt to form it."

"Easier said then done." Mogor muttered. "Tell me...did you have any luck reasoning with the princess of Arus?"

"No, none." Lotor answered, not about to tell Mogor what had really gone on. That he hadn't had a real chance to try and get Allura to see to and agree to niceties of a total surrender. "But I'm sure you already guessed, given how many ships escorted me back."

"I thought it best given the amount of ships that pursued you." Mogor said. He sighed then. "It is my hope that, in all the ensuing commotion, none of the Arusians noticed which ship you boarded. The last thing we need is for them to be targeting it."

"They won't."

"How can you be sure?" Mogor demanded.

"If our pilots are any good, the Arusians won't get anywhere near this ship." Lotor retorted. "But I didn't come here to listen to you berate me."

"Then why DID you come?" Mogor asked, suspicion in his tone.

Lotor gave him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Why to let you know personally, of the change in our plans."

"Change?" Mogor was less than pleased.

"A new target to acquire come the morning." Lotor explained. "The princess of Arus pilots blue lion, does she not?" A confirming nod from the General. "Then blue lion is what we will go after."

"What would the point be?"

"Think Mogor! Not only is she the weakest link of the Voltron Force, she is also stands to one day be this planet's Queen. If we capture her, not only do we deal Voltron a disabling blow, we hold the one person that will force Arus to capitulate to Doom's demands."

"They won't just up and surrender." Mogor warned. "The Voltron Force will come after her."

"Let them try." sneered Lotor. "They may pilot the legendary lions, but they are still humans. Ultimately weak, and downright inferior to us Drules."

"Do not underestimate them. Those pilots have the devil's own luck, winning time after time, no matter how dire the circumstances."

"No one's luck is that good." Lotor said flatly. "No one! I'll personal put an end to that winning streak of theirs, and their own princess will be their downfall."

"Just so long as she is not OURS." Mogor stressed.

"Gather the men." Lotor ordered. "Let it be known our new objective in tomorrow's battle."

"And what will you be doing?" Mogor asked.

Lotor nearly grimaced then. "Do not concern yourself with me. I intend to spend the rest of this night...resting for tomorrow." It wasn't exactly the truth, Lotor unsure if he'd be able to get much of any sleep due to the way he was feeling. Not even the thoughts that Allura would soon be in his possession, would soon be forced to do something about the way she had made him feel, could appease him. If anything it only excited him more, Lotor spending the night in an excited state of mind and being. Wondering if the princess of Arus would live up to his expectations, if she would be half as sweet to fuck as she was to kiss. It was not battle tactics that filled his head when Lotor finally did fall asleep, the prince haunted by Allura even in his dreams.

To Be Continued...

Michelle


End file.
